te tuve, te perdí, te volví a tener
by wilekox
Summary: es la historia de como ash pierde el amor de su vida pero lo vuelve a tener. lose pésimo sumary tratare de mejorar


Este es mi primer onee-shot (creo que asi se pone) espero que les guste

.

.

.

Era una mañana tranquila en pueblo paleta se podía escuchar el sonido de los pokemones voladores y en cierta casa se podía observar como entraban los rayos del sol hacia un chico o mejor dicho adolescente y ese era Ash Ketchum de 17 años se podía observar como el comenzaba a despertarse después de una noche tranquila pero no era todo tranquilo para la vida de nuestro protagonista porque todavía recordada como le rompieron el corazón al ver a su "novia" besando al supuesto amigo de la infancia de ella.

Flash back

Se podía ver como Ash iba caminando por el bosque en rumbo a la ciudad hojas gemelas en rumbo a la casa de su novia y si su Novia era nada más y nada menos que Dawn su amiga que lo acompaño por todo sinnoh pero antes de llegar a darle una sorpresa a ella se la llevo el al verla besando a su amigo de la infancia llamado Ike (personaje creado por mi).

-Dawn cuando le dirás que ya no lo amas que me amas a mí- decía Ike mientras se separaba de Dawn

-tranquilo pronto se lo diré solo deja que se ilusione más y ya ahí se lo digo- decía de manera horrible al decir eso de alguien la peli-azul

-está bien te creeré pero sino ya sabes lo que le pasara si no le dices - decía el peli-rojo con una voz que daría miedo a quien sea

-si lo sé- decía la peli-azul con cierto temor a que algo le llegara a pasar a su novio

-eso espero y haber dime que le dirás porque no quiero que se entere de la verdad- decía el peli-rojo

-le diré lo que me dijiste que le dijera le diré "que nunca lo ame que solo lo use como juguete y que te tengo- decía la peli-azul mientras se sentía la peor basura al caer tan bajo para ser usada así con su propio amigo.

-eso quería oír- decía mientras le robaba un beso a Dawn

-pero si prometes que no le harás algún daño...- pero no pudo terminar por que algo o alguien los estaba escuchando

-no tendrá nada que decirme ya lo sé todo así que mejor me voy para que puedan estar más tranquilos- dijo el azabaches mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaba a salir de sus ojos y dispuesto a irse hasta que alguien lo llamo

-espera no quiero que te vayas hasta que lo escuches otra vez- decía Ike y así dándole una señal a Dawn para que le dijera Pero no pudo porque Ash la interrumpió

-no quiero oírlo lo escuche todo fuerte y claro solo que creí que si me amabas como yo te amo asˆ› que por mí no te preocupes no me meteré en su relación para que sean felices asˆ› como lo quise ser contigo- finalizo el azabaches Mientras se ponía a correr sin rumbo alguno dejando atrás todo lo que quería y también una Dawn con el corazón roto.

Fin del flash back

-ya han pasado dos años y todavía te recuerdo te pienso y también... Te amo- dijo de manera triste el azabaches al recordar como lo había dejado Cuatro años después

Han pasado cuatro años de los cuales Ash se había vuelto el campeón en kalos y octavo cerebro frontera pero no todo era color de rosa para Ash porque en todo ese tiempo no había podido olvidar a Dawn.

En sinnoh ciudad hojas gemelas en una casa se encontraba una peli-azul enrollada en una cobija viendo un video de Ash alzando la copa de kalos junto a él se encontraba su inseparable amigo y sus compañeros en kalos pero había una escena en especial cuando serena abraza a Ash y por el choque hacen que sus labios se junten dejando a ambos entrenadores muy sonrojados por tal momento cosa que hizo que Dawn rompiera en llanto recordando aquel día cuando le rompió el corazón.

-porque nunca te lo dije Ash ya han pasado seis años desde esa vez note puedo olvidar lo único que quiero es volverte a ver una vez más en persona no en un video o foto volverte a ver a abrazarte a...besarte con siempre lo hacías te amo no he dejado de hacerlo pero yo creo que tú ya lo hiciste por lo que veo- decía Dawn mientras volvía a llorar hasta que dar dormida

Aeropuerto de sinnoh

Llegaba al aeropuerto de sinnoh un azabaches con un pikachu en su hombro este azabaches no es nada más que Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta y actual campeón de kalos.

-sabes pikachu nunca creí que volvería aquí desde aquella ves- decía Ash con algo de tristeza- pero no hay que preocuparse ya han pasado seis años desde aquella ves de seguro ya no se acuerda de mí.

-pika pikachu-

-gracias amigo sé que siempre estarás ahí cuando lo necesito pero en fin ya sabes a lo que venimos a hacer-

-pikachu-

-exacto tenemos que derrotar a Cynthia y ser campeón en sinnoh-

Así nuestro héroe junto con pikachu iba saliendo del aeropuerto para poner rumbo Asia su destino pero en el trayecto se toparon o mejor dicho chocaron con alguien muy conocido

-auch lo siento no había visto por donde iba- se disculpaba mientras se levantada

-no importa fue mi...no pudo terminar porque había visto con quien había chocado- Ash eres tu- no podía creer que la persona que ama era esa misma persona que choco

-Dawn...-

\- Ash yo...yo lo siento-

-porque te disculpas porque no me querías como yo a ti-

\- no, no es eso es solo que quería disculparme no quería que estuvieras enojado no podría vivir sabiendo que me odias-

-ósea que no te disculpas realmente solo lo haces para que no tengas sucia la conciencia pero aun así no te lamentes yo no te odio-

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la peli-azul saber que la persona que aun ama no la odia

-oye Ash yo quería saber si tu quisieras ser mi amigo como antes- decía Dawn con un poco de esperanza

-para que si tu novio me ve se enojara-

-no importa él me dijo toda una mentira que yo le creí el me había dicho que tenía que decirte eso si no quería que algo te pasara-

-y porque nunca me lo dijiste-

-porque creí que no me creerías y que solo te estaba mintiendo-

-y tu creíste que te creería eso que me estás diciendo es obvio que no es cierto por…- no pudo terminar porque Dawn lo abofeteo

-porque… porque no me crees… yo todavía te amo mucho todo eso que paso fue algo que él me obligo a hacer porque él te tenia envidia porque eres buen entrenador y era tu novia… ¡PORQUE NO ME CREES ASH KETCHUM YO TODABIA TE AMO NO HA PASADO UN SOLO DIA QUE NO PIENSE EN TI Y EN EL ERROR QUE COMETI!- grito Dawn por desesperación para al último abalanzarse y darle un muy gentil y lleno de amor cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Ash que lo correspondió.

-yo también te amo Dawn solo que no sé qué decir-

-no digas nada y solo volvamos como antes, antes de que todo esto pasara, te extraño, extraño tus abrazos, tus besos, las caricias que me dabas extraño todo lo que hacías-

-Dawn… yo también te he extrañado en estos seis años y te diré que si trataba de olvidarte pero por más que trate nunca pude, te amo más de cómo te amaba-

-por favor no te vayas quédate conmigo te prometo que seré tuya y nada más tuya-

-Dawn quisiera pensarlo te veré mañana en el parque donde solíamos ir ahí te diré que decido hacer-

-Está bien Ash te veré en el parque mañana- y sin más se fueron cada quien por su lado

Al día siguiente en el parque se encontraba una Dawn muy preocupada por lo que puede llegar a pasar en ese día pero lo que ella no conto es que Ash ya estaba en el parque atrás de ella

-Ash y que es lo que decidiste quieres volver o te iras-

-Dawn… cuando volví creí que nunca te importe creí que todo era mentira…-decía Ash de manera triste recordando lo sucedido-pero aun así creo que ayer cuando me dijiste que me extrañabas y luego con el beso me hiciste ver que es lo que quería hacer y lo que quiero hacer es estar contigo porque yo también te extraño todo de ti por eso Dawn quieres volver ser mi nov…- no pudo terminar porque Dawn se le abalanzo para darle un beso como su respuesta

-sí, sí quiero volver ser tu novia Ash-dijo para volver a besarlo

-te amo Dawn-

-yo también te amo Ash-dijo Dawn para darle un beso más apasionado- ''te tuve, te perdí, te volví a tener'' esos eran los pensamientos de Dawn en ese momento


End file.
